The Lost Spell Books
by Ash56
Summary: Zatch and Kiyo are faced with seven mamodos that were locked away five millennia. characters ooc. KiyoxMegu KiyoxSherry TiaxZatch Imp.changed pen name to Ash56 discontinued until ideas are given.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Spell Books**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell_

Long ago seven spell books were hidden for in each book was the power to destroy the human world. After five millennia they are unleashed upon the world.

"Zaker!" Kiyo yelled. It went straight to his enemy's book and burned it as he sent another mamodo back to the mamodo world. Kiyo then fainted from the tough battle. "Kiyo!" Zatch yelled and ran to him. "Zatch, I'm sorry." Kiyo said and fell back into unconsciousness. "Don't worry Kiyo. I'll get you back home." Zatch said determinedly. He slowly picked up Kiyo and started the long trek home.

Kiyo slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked nobody. "Kiyo, you're awake!" Megumi yelled as she opened the door. She ran over to him and kissed him. "What was that for?" Kiyo asked. "Ever since I met you I've loved you but until now I was afraid to say it." Megumi said and turned her head away. Kiyo turned her head to face him. "I love you too." He said and kissed her. After five minutes they broke the kiss. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud explosion. "What the hell was that?" Kiyo asked as he ran down the stairs and grabbed his book while running out the door. Zatch was already standing outside. About fifty feet ahead was a mamodo with a human holding a black and red spell book. In front of them was Kiyo's mother. She was lying still. Kiyo was fuming with anger and sadness. Then his book started glowing brighter than ever thus unlocking the fourth spell. "I hate you! You will die!" Kiyo screamed in outrage. "Zatch are you ready?" Kiyo asked his partner. "Yes." Zatch said with flames in his eyes. "This is for you mom. The fourth spell, Bao Zakerga!" Kiyo shouted. Then a large shot of lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and turned into a dragon. "Now attack." Kiyo yelled and the dragon engulfed the human and mamodo. When the smoke cleared the human was black and smelt of burnt flesh. The book and mamodo were gone. Kiyo ran over to his mom. He could tell she was dead. Kiyo fell to the ground and vomited right in front of where he was kneeling. "Are you all right Kiyo?" Zatch asked worried. "Damn you Zatch. If it wasn't for your stupid fight for king this wouldn't have happened." Kiyo yelled and punched Zatch in the jaw and kicked him down. Kiyo threw down the book and ran off. Zatch lay there in pain bleeding. "Kiyo, don't." Zatch said and fell unconscious.

Ash56:read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Ash56: I want to thank Daisuke CP9 and Kiyo Crazy for the reviews. Now back to the story.

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Zatch Bell._

Tia was watching the scene below from the roof. She ran to Megumi. "Megumi, Kiyo ran off." She said. "What, that can't be right." Megumi said and ran outside. She saw Zatch and ran over. His breathing was short and ragged. "No Zatch, don't die." Megumi said and picked Zatch up and ran to the hospital.

Kiyo was running towards the edge of town. His lungs and calves hurt but he wouldn't stop till he was out of town. 'Why did I have to kill him?' Kiyo thought. He finally ran out of town. He sat down to catch his breath. "Where's your book?" Someone asked. Kiyo turned around and there was Sherry and Brago. "I don't have it. I threw it away." Kiyo said. Sherry then saw the hurt in Kiyo's eyes and asked, "What's wrong?" "Why does it matter to you?" Kiyo asked and turned away. Sherry sat down and put her arms around Kiyo. "My mom got killed by a mamodo, and then I killed the book owner." Kiyo whispered. "There is one way that nobody else you care about dies." Sherry said. "How?" Kiyo asked. "I burn your book." Sherry said. "Okay, you can burn it." Kiyo said. Then they headed back to town.

"Is Kiyo okay?" Zatch asked Tia. After five hours in the emergency room he finally was in a stable condition. "I don't know Zatch, but I know that Megumi and I won't stop looking." Tia said. She glanced to make sure her book owner was asleep. She then pulled out Zatch's spell book. "Keep this hidden; I don't want Megumi knowing what I did." Tia said and kissed Zatch. "Now don't lose that." Tia said and left Zatch so he could sleep. About that time Megumi started coming around. "Where are you going Tia?" Megumi asked. "To find Kiyo and drag his big damn ass back here." Tia said and opened the door. "Tia watch your language." Megumi said chastising her mamodo. The two then headed to look for their partner and friend.

Ash56: That's it for my second chapter. Feel free to give me good reviews or flames. When I get a good one I will update. If you want you can give me ideas for my story that I will ponder or you could have me use your original mamodo or other Zatch Bell characters. R and R. That's it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash56: I want to thank Kiyo Crazy and Alison for the reviews. Now on with the story.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Zia or Dusk_

It was around two a.m. when Sherry, Kiyo, and Brago got back to town. They ended up staying in a five star hotel. "So this is a suite." Kiyo said and looked in amazement. "I'm going to bed." Kiyo said and lay on the bed. Sherry climbed into the second bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard Kiyo crying. "Kiyo are you alright?" Sherry asked. She didn't hear an answer so she got up and lay down by Kiyo. "It's alright." Sherry whispered in his ear. Kiyo turned over and curled up against her. She blushed as his chest touched her breasts. "No it's not. I killed somebody. I'm just as bad as them." Kiyo mumbled as he kept sobbing on her shoulder. "I'll be here so just go to sleep." Sherry said. Kiyo lay down and within seconds was sound asleep. Sherry woke up the next morning to the sound of running water. She looked up and saw Brago having a look of pure disgust on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Sherry asked. "What do you see in him, he's just going to leave you." Brago said with a humph. Kiyo stepped into the room with a humph. Kiyo stepped into the room without a shirt. Sherry started drooling at the sight. "What's wrong?" Kiyo asked wondering why Sherry was like that. "N...nothing." Sherry said and started walking towards the bathroom hoping nobody saw the blush creeping up her face. Brago stepped over to Kiyo. He grabbed Kiyo's shirt and pulled Kiyo to eye level. "If you hurt her you will wish you were dead." Brago sneered and let go. He left Kiyo stunned. Sherry came out about fifteen minutes later. She was dressed in a pink tank top that showed off her flat stomach, a pair of jeans that were loose so they fell down her hips dangerously low. "You look quite beautiful today." Kiyo said looking down. "Thank you. Come on or else we're going to be late. "Sherry said and grabbed Kiyo's hand and ran out the door.

"Megumi, we've been searching for hours. Can we at least sit down a minute?" Tia asked between breaths. "Okay, we'll go get breakfast at Kyo's." Megumi said and slowed down to a walk. "Yay! Pancakes!" Tia yelled. They entered and quickly got seated. "I'm your waitress May. What may I get you to drink?" May asked. "I'll take a large milk." Tia piped up. "I'll take a cup of coffee." Megumi said. "Regular or decaf?" May asked. "Regular." Megumi said. "The drinks will be out shortly." May said bowed. "Thank you." Megumi and Tia said together. Just then Sherry and Kiyo came in. Megumi ran up to Kiyo. "Kiyo, thank goodness you're okay." Megumi said. She was about to hug Kiyo when Sherry stepped in front. "Go back to singing you bitch." Sherry said venomously. "Look who's jealous." Megumi said coaxing Sherry on. Kiyo just sat down by Tia. "What can I get you to drink sir?" May asked. "I'll take a 32 oz. of Budweiser." Kiyo said. After two minutes May came back with Kiyo's drink. He chugged it down automatically. "Can I have another one?" Kiyo asked. Then Megumi and Sherry came back over. Megumi sat to the left of Kiyo and Sherry sat on his right. "So are we ready to order?" May asked and sat down Kiyo's second beer. "I want to full stacks of pancakes." Tia said enthusiastically. "Two more of these." Kiyo said as he held up his second empty mug. "I'll have a #2 with bacon, eggs sunny side up and could you make that wheat toast?" Megumi asked. "Certainly." May said. "Just decaf coffee." Sherry said and scooted closer to Kiyo. "I'll take your orders to the kitchen." May said and bowed. A minute later Kiyo's drinks came. He drank them both within two minutes. Megumi looked worried. "Kiyo?" Megumi asked quietly. "Huh." Kiyo answered. "Are you alright?" Megumi asked and put her hand on Kiyo's shoulder. He jerked back and her hand fell off. "Do you think anyone would be fine if the one person they could always go to died? Do you think that I'm fine with taking a person's life away and making their family sad? How could I be alright?" Kiyo said with bitter sadness and rage in his voice. He was shaking violently. Kiyo saw Tia sitting on a spell book. It was his spell book. So he took it out from under her. "What do you think you're doing?" Tia asked angrily. "Sherry, come on." He said and walked out. "Can I have a cup to go for my coffee?" Sherry asked.

Brago was in the alley behind Kyo's. Kiyo was walking towards him with a book. Sherry ran up behind him. "Sherry, burn it now." Kiyo ordered. Sherry pulled her spell book out of her purse. "Reis!" She shouted. A ball of gravity hit the book and it started burning. Just then Zatch came running up. "Kiyo!" Zatch shouted and ran to him. 'What have I done? I just lost Zatch. How could I break my promise.' Kiyo thought. He got on his knees and hugged Zatch. "I'm sorry I hurt you Zatch." Kiyo said as he cried. Then he saw a bright red light glow behind Zatch. "I forgive you Kiyo. Oh, here's your book." Zatch said and held out his book to Kiyo. 'Thank you Tia and Megumi.' "Zaker!" Kiyo shouted and the familiar blast of lightning shot towards Sherry and Brago. "Sherry, even though you manipulated me, I will love you forever. Go before I burn your book." Kiyo said and closed his book. He heard crying behind him. He turned around and saw Megumi on the ground crying. "How could you lie to me." She said and ran away. Tia stayed and walked up to Kiyo. "If you love Megumi, show it to her." Tia said and ran after Megumi. Sherry came up behind Kiyo. "If you want we could go back and re rent the room." Sherry said as she draped her over Kiyo's shoulders and held him against her. "Zaker!" Then Sherry fell over from being hit by Zatch's attack. "Daddy." A girl said as she collided with Zatch. "Who are you. "I'm your daughter Zia." Zia said as she looked strangely at Zatch. "He lost his memories." Kiyo said. Then Zia's red book levitated towards Kiyo. He opened the book. "What the? Zatch, she has more spells than you do, and I can read them." Kiyo said to Zatch. "Oh, and this is Dusk." Zia said as she pointed to a girl with blonde hair with red and orange streaks in it. "Nice to meet you." Zatch said. "See you Zatch." Kiyo said and ran off towards Megumi. "Don't go." Zatch said as the two girls tackled him.

Ash56: Well that's my longest chapter yet. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash56:I thank everyone that reviewed. That last paragraph was confusing so I'll explain it. If you read chapter two Tia gave Zatch his book. Since Kiyo threw his book Tia made a decoy so if Kiyo did burn it Zatch wouldn't be gone. The decoy is the one Sherry burned. Hopefully you understood that. If not I'm sorry but on with the story. I've changed my name to Ash56 and sorry for not updating sooner.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, Zia or Dusk. I do own Twilight though_

Kiyo was lying on his bed while Zatch was being chased by Zia. "Kiyo, a little help." Zatch said while running. "Nope." Kiyo said and just stared at the ceiling. "Finally I've found you." A teal haired girl said. She ran up the stairs and burst in the door. She stepped in and tripped over her own feet. Everybody stopped what they were doing. "Do you remember her Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "No, so who is she?" Zatch said. Her emerald eyes scanned the room looking for a way to destroy Zatch's book. "So what's your name?" Kiyo asked. The girl jumped up and said, "I'm Twilight and I've come to destroy Zatch's book." "What kind of name is Twilight?" Kiyo asked. "It's my name okay. I was named that because my parents wanted me to." Twilight said. She took two steps and tripped on a pencil. A loud thud was heard as she hit the floor. Everyone just stared. "Do you constantly do that?" Zatch asked. "What does it matter to you?" Twilight sneered. "See you all later." Kiyo said and headed out the door. "Wait, I'm not done with you." Twilight said as she followed Kiyo out the door. Everyone heard a large thud. Then they ran out to the hall. At the bottom of the steps Twilight was sprawled out on Kiyo's back. "Get off me!" Kiyo yelled. Twilight got off and brushed off her skirt. "I'll be back." She said and ran into the wall on the right side of the door. She then stumbled out the door. Kiyo just walked out the door.

"I really wonder why that girl came?" Kiyo asked himself. Just then the girl walked right in front of Kiyo and ran into a light pole. "Ow." Twilight said and fell unconscious. Kiyo picked her up and headed towards the grocery store.

Kiyo walked in and put Twilight in the front of the cart. She slowly came to her senses. "Huh. Why did you pick me up?" Twilight asked Kiyo. "Because I'll never leave somebody again." He said and continued his shopping. Once he finished he went up to the register to pay. The clerk rang up all he bought. "That'll be $20.56 cents." The clerk said. Kiyo paid and grabbed his bagged groceries, put Twilight on his shoulders and headed out. He was walking back when he saw smoke coming from where his house was. Kiyo ran full out to find what was up.

"Reis!" Sherry shouted as Brago fired another blast of gravity at the enemy. It was a mamodo but there was no human but a floating book. Kiyo ran up to see his house burning. "Damn!" He shouted. This last week just hasn't been good. He ran inside and called thee fire department. They would be there in a few minutes. "Kiyo, are we going to fight or what?" Zatch asked. Kiyo had never heard Zatch ask to fight but the look in his eyes said he needed to. "Right, Zaker!" He shouted and a blast of lightning flew outside and smacked the mamodo head on. "So now it gets interesting." The evil mamodo said. He had snow white hair, emerald eyes; he wore black pants a white t-shirt and had army boots on. He had a camouflage book. "My name is Amarik. I am the second of the seven mamodo who were locked away. The first one was the weakest of us. Finun was nothing compared to me." The new mamodo said. "Zatch, Bao Zakerga!" Kiyo yelled. The dragon reappeared and headed towards the enemy. The impact made dust go everywhere.

Ash56:I felt like ending it after Zatch's attack. Good reviews and I'll continue. Twilight's powers will be revealed next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash56: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell now or ever will but I wish_

"Zatch, Bao Zakerga!" Kiyo yelled. The dragon reappeared and headed towards the enemy. The impact made dust go everywhere. When it cleared Amarik was standing there without a scratch. "I told you Finun was nothing compared to me. Just then their spell book glowed red and the fifth spell was unlocked. "Let's see what this does." Kiyo said. "What what does?" Zatch asked. "The new spell you idiot." Kiyo said. "Oh." Zatch said. "Zakerga!" Kiyo yelled. Then a giant bolt of lightning went straight towards Amarik. He sidestepped and it missed but hit the building behind him. "I told you you can't beat me." He said. Then the building came crashing down on him. His camouflage book glowed and a giant blast of fire was going straight at Kiyo and Zatch. "Ma Seshield!" A voice yelled and a giant floating disk appeared and blocked the attack. "What happened?" Kiyo asked. "We came is what happened." Megumi said. Kiyo ran over to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry." Kiyo said. "It's okay. Just don't do anything like that again." Megumi said and pried Kiyo off her. Kiyo felt a tug at his arm. He looked down and Twilight was trying to drag him back to the fight. "Let go." Kiyo said. She just continued pulling. Once she got him over there she handed him a teal book. "Can you read it?" She asked. Kiyo opened it and sure enough there was a turquoise glowing spell with the rest red. "How can I read yours too?" Kiyo asked. "Who cares. Let's do this. Twilight's book glowed teal and Zatch's red. "Zatch, Zaker, Twilight, Lesarda!" Kiyo yelled. Zatch's Zaker shot out and Twilight let out this dark energy ball. The lightning charged up the ball of darkness and it sped towards Amarik's book. It stopped right before it then it imploded and caught the book on fire. "No, this can't be happening, master said I was unbeatable." That was the last words Amarik ever said. "I don't feel so good." Kiyo said and fainted.

Kiyo woke up about four hours later. "You're awake." Twilight said and jumped up onto Kiyo. "Where's Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know." Twilight said. Kiyo got up and ran outside. "Zatch, where are you?" Kiyo yelled.

Meanwhile Zatch was sitting on a bench in the park. Tia came up and sat by Zatch. "Why are you here and not waiting for Kiyo?" Tia asked. "He has Twilight now, why does he need me?" Zatch said depressed. "Why don't you come home with me? We'll sort this out later okay?" Tia said and smiled. "Okay." Zatch said in his usual good mood. So they went home together hand in hand.

"Zatch, Zatch." Kiyo yelled as he ran down every street in Mononoki. As he got home he just sat down on the couch and watched TV. Twilight told Kiyo that after he lost consciousness the firefighters came and put out the fire. The only thing damaged was the left side of the outside. He remembered how he hurt Zatch and just started crying and punching the pillow. He slowly fell asleep.

"So why did you runaway?" Tia asked Zatch. "Because I figured he would want a stronger mamodo" Zatch said and looked at the floor. "Then what do you plan on doing?" Tia asked. "I don't know?" Zatch said still staring at the floor. "I know." Tia said and lifted Zatch's head and kissed him. Megumi poked her head in and saw the two mamodo's. She figured she would call Kiyo in the morning to pick Zatch up. The two mamodo broke the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. Then Zatch tackled Tia onto the ground and kissed her again. When Zatch got off her she brushed herself off. "Come on Zatch. I've prepared dinner for us." Tia said and grabbed Zatch's hand. "What is it?" Zatch asked. "It's a secret." Tia said and pulled Zatch into the dining room. There was a ten foot table piled high with food. "Yay." Zatch said and jumped up on the table and started chewing on a yellowtail.

Megumi was watching the news when all of a sudden her usual news program was cut off with a special report. "On the Mononoki Bridge a young male is threatening to jump off." The female news reporter said and the picture switched to the person who was going to jump. Megumi gasped and dropped her drink on the floor. It was none other than Kiyo. She grabbed Tia and Zatch who were in the middle of eating and started running towards the bridge.

Kiyo was standing on the edge just thinking of how bad his life suddenly gotten, when he heard someone calling his name. Megumi suddenly burst through the crowd. "Megumiiiiiii." Kiyo said and slipped off. Megumi Zatch and Tia ran to the edge and looked down and didn't see him. Megumi ran off crying and the two mamodo ran after her.

Ash56: Read and Review and I meant to copy the last sentence of the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash56: Thanks go to the only person who reviewed. Italics are Kiyo's thoughts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell but I do own Twilight_

Kiyo woke up in an unfamiliar place. He sat up but pain went through his body. He fell back onto the bed when Sherry walked in. "Well it's nice to see you awake. You've been out for nearly three days. I wouldn't suggest sitting up because several of your ribs broke." Sherry said and went over and sat on the bed and laid her head on Kiyo's stomach. Kiyo winced but then relaxed. "So where are my books and mamodo's?" Kiyo asked with a threatening tone. "Don't worry, I've gave them directions to where we are." Sherry said. The door burst open. There stood Zatch huffing and puffing. "Zatch." Kiyo said and tears started forming in his eyes. "Kiyo, I'm so sorry." Zatch said and jumped on Kiyo's chest. Kiyo screamed in pain. "Sorry." Zatch said. "It's so good to see you again buddy." Kiyo said and held Zatch to his chest. Zatch was now crying and had his face against Kiyo's chest. Sherry got up and left.

"Megumi, if you don't hurry up we'll never get to Kiyo." Tia said. "Well you try running in high heels." Megumi said trying to keep up with her mamodo. Then Twilight popped out of nowhere and tripped and knocked Tia over. "You clumsy idiot." Tia said and started strangling Twilight. "Wait up." Kanchome yelled. "Kanchome, a wait up." Folgore said running up. "Where did you guys come from?" Tia asked with her hands loosening on Twilight's throat. "Where did we a come from?" Folgore asked. "We came from your concert just down the block." Kanchome said. "Twilight got out of Tia's grip and proceeded to strangle Tia but missed and fell to the ground. "Who's a she?" Folgore asked. "That's Twilight, she's Kiyo's." Megumi answered. "How did he get two mamodo?" Kanchome asked. "Who knows?" Tia said. "Let's just go get Kiyo." Tia said and ran the way they were originally headed. "Wait up." Megumi said while taking off her shoes.

Zatch was asleep on Kiyo's chest. He was holding Zatch because he was trying to comfort him. "Kiyo, could you come here?" Sherry asked. Kiyo put Zatch on the bed and gingerly got up to avoid pain. He walked into the other room and Sherry was standing there with a cake. "What's that for?" Kiyo asked. "Not for what but whom silly." Sherry said and giggled like a school girl. "So who?" Kiyo asked. "You." Sherry said and kissed him. Just then Folgore burst in. "Is Kiyo a here?" Folgore said. "I'm right here." Kiyo said. "Oh." Folgore said. "Kiyo how dare you fall." Tia said and started strangling him but ended up just crying into his chest. _Man everybody is so emotional._ Kiyo thought. Megumi came in and hugged him and didn't let go. "Don't you dare do that again." Megumi said. "I won't." Kiyo said and pried her off. Kiyo picked up Tia off the chair and put her on his shoulders. "Kiyo, what's happening?" Zatch asked. When he saw everybody his eyes lit up. "Yay!" Zatch shouted. Kiyo put Tia down and Zatch and she kissed. "I wasn't expecting that." Kiyo said. Everybody else laughed except Zatch and Tia because their tongue's were still wrestling. Then they all headed out with Zatch and Tia kissing. "How long is this going to last?" Kiyo said. "I a don't know." Folgore said. "Will you shut up Folgore!" Kiyo yelled.

When they got back to Mononoki Sherry and Kiyo stayed in his house. Megumi went to her house. Folgore went to a hotel and all four mamodo slept in Kiyo's living room. The next morning Kiyo woke up and went downstairs to find Zatch and Tia sleeping in the same sleeping bag with Zatch's arm wrapped around Tia. Kiyo just left to the kitchen to get breakfast. Tia was slowly opened her eyes relishing the moment that she was in. She stared at the mamodo who would become a benevolent king and she would be queen. "Zatch." She said quietly and shook him. "What is it?" He said and barely opened his eyes. "Time to wake up." Tia said and gently stroked his cheek. "Let's go take a walk." Zatch said. "Let's go." Tia said and they headed out.

Ash56: Read and Review please. I haven't seem to get as many reviews anymore.


End file.
